Comforted Love
by klaineismylife
Summary: RP. Blaine has a tough day with the bullies and Coopers on hand to comfort. Andercest/Cooplaine. Rated M for reason. One-shot.


**A/N**

**This was an RP with my friend :)**

**Credit to her.**

**its-a-fucking-knock-out on Tumblr**

** Storyofklaine on Twitter**

**Love her lots!**

**Warnings: smut and swearing**

**Enjoy!**

**-D x**

* * *

Cooper was in the kitchen cleaning up after his failed attempt to cook something for him and Blaine when he heard the front door slam. He glanced up at the clock and figured it was Blaine getting in from school.  
"Blaine, I'm in the kitchen!" He called out.  
A few minutes passed and he finished cleaning and realised Blaine still hadn't come in to say hi, which was odd considering the teenager was always in looking for something to eat after school.  
He was making his way up the stairs when he heard a loud sob echo through the hallway downstairs.  
Confused he went back down the stairs and stopped dead at the bottom.  
Blaine was curled into a foetal position on the floor at the front door in tears.  
Cooper rushed over to him and dropped down beside him, pulling the shorter boy into a strong hug and began gently rocking him back and forth.  
He waited for his sobs to die down before trying to talk to him.  
"Squirt, what happened?"

Blaine was shocked at first when he felt someone pulling him into them. It didn't take him long to realise it was Cooper and he immediately sunk into the warm, safe embrace. Cooper was his rock and he always felt so much better in his arms. He let himself be rocked as he gripped his shirt and once he calmed himself he heard the question he was hoping to never answer. He didn't want to tell Cooper what was wrong. He'd not told anyone in his family about the bullying and he knew if he told Cooper now he'd blame himself for not being there or helping Blaine. He also knew he wouldn't give up until he got his answer. He thought about lying but he was so tired of lying to his brother and well everyone. He really couldn't bring himself to tell him. "Please don't make me tell you Coop, please" he croaked out; cuddling further into his brother.

Cooper sighed at Blaine's response. He should have expected not to get the problem out without a fight; Blaine was never one to "bother" people with his problems.  
"Okay come with me." He hauled Blaine up from the floor and led him towards the sitting room and sat him on the couch.  
He wordlessly left the room and went into the kitchen, returning a few minutes later with two mugs of hot chocolate. He handed one to Blaine who smirked despite the still falling tears running down his face.  
"Thanks Coop."  
"That's what big brothers are for right?" He grinned, elbowing Blaine gently in the side who in return let out a gasp.  
Cooper shot him a funny glance but decided to let it go for now.  
The two brothers sat in a comfortable silence before Cooper decided to give it another go.  
"Blaine you know you have to tell me what's going on right? I can't just ignore the fact that I found you practically having a break down on the hallway floor..."

Blaine bit his lip as he walked. The pain was bad now but he still didn't want Cooper to know. He sighed internally as he sat down on the couch and took deep breaths when he was alone again. The hot chocolate Cooper bought made him feel loved because he'd remembered what he liked when he was sick.  
Blaine cursed himself for showing pain to his brother; he'd know now, know what was wrong. Luckily he got a few moments of silence before Cooper tried again.  
"I d-didn't know you were home, or I wouldn't of...you know. You don't n-need to worry though Coop, I'm fine honestly" he thought he'd give it one last shot before he had to explain the last few months to his brother  
"Blaine, stop it. You're clearly not fine!" He shouted, immediately regretting it when he saw the younger boy flinching. He mentally cursed himself before taking a deep breath and starting again.  
"Blaine, telling me not worry about you is pointless, I worry about you every day. Every time you walk out the door I worry, ever since...you know."  
Blaine just nodded silently knowing his brother was referring to the Sadie Hawkins dance a few years ago.  
"I don't ever want you to be that upset about something and hide it from me. My job is to protect you and be there for you, no matter what." He reached out gently wiping the tears from Blaine's face.  
The two brothers stared at each other for what seemed like forever before Cooper coughed awkwardly.

Blaine knew he couldn't leave Cooper hanging any longer. He'd hoped it would be much longer until he had to tell him but fate wasn't on his side. "O-kay, I'll tell you but please don't be mad; okay?" Blaine asked. When his brother nodded he took a deep breath.  
"For a few months now, these kids have been, they've been shoving me around. They've never really liked me but all of a sudden they started to show it. It wasn't bad at first, it was okay but it erm, it got worse. They started pushing me around more and calling me stuff. Today, I just I was weak and it got to me" he was holding back, trying to make it seem better than it was. He knew Cooper would see it but he couldn't bring himself to tell him. Not after the last time.

Cooper just sat there, eyes set on the wall in front of him. Taking deep breaths he attempted to calm himself down. He felt so fucking useless. He promised himself, swore, he would never let Blaine get hurt again. How could he be so selfish, too wrapped up trying to get his acting career to take off he failed to notice his little brother was getting shoved around every day.  
"C-cooper? I knew you would be mad" Blaine asked, his voice barely above a whisper.  
Cooper snapped out of his thoughts by Blaine and immediately cursed himself again.  
"Blaine what, I'm..I'm not mad. Not at you at least."  
Blaine let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding before visibly relaxing.  
"I know you're not telling me everything though... and don't even try to bullshit you're way out of it. He added as Blaine opened his mouth to protest...I want you to tell me everything B."

He was so relieved to hear Cooper wasn't mad at him. He didn't want him to be, he couldn't be without Cooper, not now.  
He cursed how well Cooper knew him but knew it would have to be told.  
"Okay, y-your right. There's more"  
Blaine knew he couldn't look at Cooper as he said this so he climbed back onto his lap and curled into him.  
"Okay well t-there's more than what I said. They erm, they're a year or two older and they have become my shadow. I can't turn without them being there and they put things into my locker, words or sayings. After about a month the physical side got worse. Locker checks and that sort of thing. None of the teachers ever see it. They're clever you see. It was never anything more than a bruise or slurs every day. Well that was until today" Blaine gushed all at once.  
"What happened today?" cooper asked into his hair.  
"I think it will be easier to show you" Blaine whispered. He didn't want to explain what he'd been through and he knew his body was in a right state by now. He knew once Cooper knew he'd want to see anyway so he led his older brother to his room so he could show him in privacy.

Cooper sat down on the bed in confusion as Blaine locked the door behind him and turned around and pulled off his shirt.  
Cooper paled as he took in the sight before him, fresh bruises and a few cuts scattered across Blaine's torso. He tried to speak but all that left his mouth was a choked sob.  
"B...what-what did they do?"

Blaine instantly felt guilty hearing his brother's tone. He didn't want this. He held back tears as he faced the wall and explained.  
"they'd left me alone all day, I thought maybe they were giving me a break but someone got me out of my lesson early, said the office had sent them saying you'd called and i had a dentist appointment we forgot about. When i was out of the sight of the classroom though they were there. Waiting for me. One of them pushed me into the locker and the others began to...begin to hit me hard. I tried to get out, tried using those things you taught me but there was too many of them Coop. I couldn't get away...they were too big. Cooper I was so scared. They wouldn't stop. One of them started using my text book and i just...i couldn't I just couldn't" by this time Blaine had sunk to the floor in tears as flashbacks plagued his mind

Cooper was at Blaine's side in a second wrapping his arms around the younger brother.  
He ran his hands through the curly mop and kissed his forehead.  
"Blaine I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I haven't been there for you. I will never ever let anyone hurt you again, you understand?"  
He felt Blaine nod into his chest before letting out a quiet whimper.  
"Okay I'm going to call the school and sort this out. There's no way I'm letting some ass holes get away with hurting you again." Cooper muttered more to himself as he got up to go find his phone.

Blaine wanted to tell Cooper it wasn't his fault. Wanted to tell him so much but he couldn't find the words. Instead he waited on his bed for his brother to come back. He wanted to tell him not to call the school but he wouldn't listen if he did. He figures if he let Cooper do this he might drop it. The school wouldn't do anything anyway.

After spending the best part of half an hour arguing down the phone with the school, he hung up defeated. He made his way back into Blaine's room and he swore his heart broke at Blaine's face.  
"They're not going to do anything are they?"  
Cooper sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"We have a meeting with them tomorrow, but they said they can't even suspend them without proof it was them."  
"It's okay Coop-"  
"No Blaine it's not okay! Why should you have to go through your life getting shit for being who you are? You shouldn't have to go into school afraid that someone's going to beat the crap into you for no fucking reason."  
"Its fine Cooper, I'm not worth the fight."  
Cooper turned around at that and grabbed Blaine's chin forcing him to make eye contact with him.  
"Listen to me carefully Blaine; I never want to hear you say you're not worth anything. I would happily spend the rest of my life protecting you and being by your side just to make sure you're safe and happy, you're everything to me." Before he even realised what he was doing Cooper captured Blaine's lips in a gentle kiss.  
He pulled back quickly and shot up.  
"Oh my god Blaine, I am so so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking. Fuck fuck fuck I'm sorry." He turned to the boy sitting completely still on the bed with a shocked look on his face.  
"Blaine, can you just..Say something, anything. Hit me if you want just do something."

He loved hearing Cooper talk about him like that. It made him feel worth something. Although he wasn't surprised about the school he was surprised about how much Cooper cared.  
That was nothing compared to the shock after he felt Coopers lips on his. He wasn't shocked because his brother had just kissed him; he was shocked because of how good it felt. Surely kissing his brother shouldn't feel that good, should it?  
All he could think about is how good it had felt and how lost his lips felt without Coopers pressed against his. So he did what his brother had told him to. He did something.  
He leant forward and reconnected his lips with his brothers. He pressed softly against them and gently brought his hand to his cheek. He slowly moved his lips against Coopers; urging him to respond. Luckily he did. Blaine couldn't help but moan as he felt a shiver run through his body. He felt so good right now, softly kissing his brother. So safe. He wasn't happy when Cooper pulled back and couldn't help but blush as he realised what he'd just done. Apparently Cooper was having the same realisation

"Blaine, we can't. I mean this is crazy...but god I want to do it again, is that weird?"

"No...It's not weird...I hope it's not anyway"

"Do you want to; I mean...can I kiss you again?"

"I...yes...I mean only if you want to"

Instead of responding Cooper grabbed Blaine's face and pushed him back onto the bed, he roughly kissed Blaine, his tongue darting in and out silently asking for permission before he tugged at his bottom lip with his teeth, gaining entrance to Blaine's mouth, satisfied with the moan Blaine released.

Blaine loved the feeling of Cooper on top of him. He was surrounded by him everywhere and it never felt better. The kiss though. It was like nothing he'd ever experienced, how could a kiss feel so good? He very soon realised that he was still topless and instead of feeling uncomfortable he felt safe. Continuing to explore Coopers mouth with his own tongue, confidence growing as Cooper moaned, he placed his hands on Cooper back; under the shirt. He loved feeling his brother's skin under his fingers as the kiss grew more and more passionate by the second.

Blaine couldn't help but admire Coopers well toned chest when he took his shirt off. His mind was quickly pulled elsewhere as Cooper pulled him on top. Blaine hadn't realised he was hard until he felt Cooper pressing into his leg. He blushed at the feeling but never stopped kissing. Coopers lips left and once again Blaine was underneath as he began kissing down Blaine's neck. He pulled back and looked down at Blaine's chest. Once again taking in the bruises. Blaine was embarrassed and tried to hide his chest but his brother had other ideas.

Cooper began kissing each and every bruise and cut on Blaine, old and new.  
"You're so perfect...every bit of you."  
He began kissing Blaine's neck again until he reached his ear, gently biting on his ear lobe before whispering  
"Let me take care of you B?"

Blaine blushed even more as Coops hot breath brushed over his ear. He nodded at Cooper, he wanted this. Cooper slowly travelled down Blaine's neck, kissing and sucking as he went. When he got to the dark nubs on Blaine's chest he took one in his mouth. His tongue twirled around it slowly and he drew moan after moan from Blaine. He did the same with the other before continuing down Blaine's chest. He got to his waist band on his jeans and Blaine nodded before he could even ask. He took off his jeans and boxers and was pleasantly surprised. His little bro wasn't all that little. He knew Blaine was too injured to go all the way so trailed kisses down Blaine's V until he got to where he wanted to be. He took Blaine in his mouth and shocked the boy who had his eyes scrunched close. He moved along Blaine, taking almost all of him in before pulling back again. Blaine was just repeating a mantra of his brother's name with the odd fuck or oh god

Cooper smiled around Blaine as he held his hip. He rubbed his thumb in circular motions on the bones of Blaine's hips to keep him from chocking him. Cooper continued to run his tongue and mouth all over Blaine. He loved seeing his brother fall apart because of him. It didn't take long until Blaine was pulling Coopers hair and warning him he was close. Cooper began to move faster and more determined and it wasn't long before both boys were cumming. Blaine brokenly crying out Coopers name as he did so.

A few minutes later the brothers were laying on the bed, wrapped in each other's arms panting.  
"Cooper?"  
"Yeah B?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too." Cooper smiled, kissing Blaine's forehead.  
They lay in silence for a while until Blaine's breathing became heavier and he went limp in Coopers embrace.  
"I'll always take care of you B." Cooper whispered before drifting off to sleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
